Adventures in Motherhood
by Vee Is A Mermaid
Summary: Evie and Mal deal with motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Things**

 _December 30, 2026_

 _3:14 PM, Castle Bête; The Main Room_

Mal watched with curiosity as her godson ate his lemon Oreos, he ate the cookie part first and rolled the filling into a ball with his chubby hands. Thane happily swung his legs and hummed to whatever cartoon he was watching. The two (almost three) year old was totally engrossed. Mal ran her fingers idly through his silky cobalt curls.

He looked up at her with a bright smile which like his hair, he got from his mother. "Titi M wanna cookie?" he asked. "No thank you." Mal replied as she checked her phone for a text from Doug. "My sissy bornded yet?" "Nope." Mal said popping the 'p'. "I wanna meets her." "I know you do, but you have to wait." Thane frowned and put his head down. "I dun wanna wait." Mal laughed at his pouty expression. "Babies take time. For you we had to wait almost three days."

Thane's eyes (which were already big) got wider. "Really!?" "Yup." "For why?" "I guess because you were comfortable." The blue haired boy knit his eyebrows and bit his lip as he was in deep concentration. "Sissy comfamable?" "I guess so." Mal's phone chimed and she prayed it was Doug.

 _15 minutes later, Auradon General Hospital_

 _The Maternity Ward, Room 341_

Thane looked at the pink bundle in his mother's eyes in awe. "She small!" he stage whispered to Evie. "You were little too when you were born. In fact, she's a bit bigger than you were." "What name?" "Phoebe." "Fobe. No no. Fabe. Can I call her Bebe?" "If you want to. Would you like to hold her?" she asked. Thane's eyes lit up and he scooted closer to his mother as she explained the proper way to hold a baby. "And remember to support her neck. She can't hold her head up on her own yet." "Ands Bebe has a soft head." "Mm-hmm. So you got to be extra careful and only hold her when an adult helps you." "Estra careful wif Bebe." "That's right."

 _February 20, 2027_

 _12:45 PM, Dwarfson Residence; The Dining Room_

Thane blew out his three candles and gave a large grin to the camera his father was holding. They had already opened presents (for some reason Doug and Evie thought presents then cake was a good idea) and the officially three year old happily ate his cake and ice cream. "Party's _dead_." Jay complained. "Shut up Beanie Baby, it's a _kid's_ party." Mal told him. "For the first couple of years the parties will be boring." Evie said. "Plus, the only other kids Thane knows are babies." "Speaking of babies…." said a six month pregnant Lonnie (who decided Thane's party would be her last outing before she was due) "When can we expect a little prince or princess?"

Mal and Ben both stiffened. Children were a sore subject for the couple. Ben wanted a small army of children. He only wanted 4 kids but Mal refused to "breed that many offspring." Ben was lucky he _eventually_ talked Mal into having children in the first place. She only wanted one but Ben didn't want the baby to be lonely so they compromised to 2. In their Senior year of college Mal actually did get pregnant and 3 days after finding out she miscarried. Since then Ben never pressed the issue and neither of them talked about. "Probably never." "Good question." Mal and Ben said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second. "Come back at the end of the year."

 _That Night, Castle Bête_

 _Mal and Ben's suite_

Mal looked in the full length mirror and she frowned at her flat stomach. If she had had the baby he or she would be 6 years old. She tried to imagine a little girl who looked exactly like Ben. She'd come home from school bouncing with joy, showing her parents her accomplishments for the day. Ben wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "What's wrong?" he asked. Mal shrugged. "You don't have to put on the 'tough girl' act around me Mal. I know you." "I'm tough!" she said with a scoff.

"You cried during Flicka three different times." "That's a very emotional movie. And you cried too." Mal said through her bout of laughter. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Mal bit her lip and turned to face Ben. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I want a baby but I don't want to disappoint you again." Ben lifted Mal's face and he kissed her forehead tenderly. "You can never disappoint me love."

 _March 4, 2027_

 _12:00 PM, Castle Bête; The Women's Lounge_

Mal was having noon tea with Belle and Evie when vomit rose in her throat. She put up a finger in an "excuse me" gesture and she ran off to the nearest bathroom. She heaved as the contents of her stomach were emptied into the toilet along with a nice bit of bile. A knock at the door came when Mal was on the floor waiting for the next wave. Mal groaned. "Come in." she said in a strained voice. Her best friend and mother-in-law came in with concerned expressions. "You okay sweetie?" Belle asked. "No. I feel sick." Evie rubbed small circles on Mal's back. "What kind of sick do you feel?" "Stomach flu the Freshman year of college."

 _March 5, 2027_

 _9:30 AM, Auradon General Hospital_

Mal kicked her feet as her doctor disappeared to check her blood results. Evie rocked Phoebe with a somber expression. "I miss Thane." "Him and Doug only-" "Went to Sherwood I know. But, he's my baby boy. This is the longest I've ever been away from him." "Imagine when he goes to school." Evie gave Mal a dirty look. One day you'll have children of your own to get worked up over."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

 _June 17, 2027_

 _11:58 PM, Castle Bête; Ben and Mal's suite_

Ben loosened his cufflinks and tie and laid on the bed face first. "Rough day?" Mal asked. "I had like 12 meetings back to back, I'm not kidding." Mal ran her fingers through Ben's hair. "How was your day?" "I went to my appointment, hung out with Evie, Phoebe and your mom all day. I got some books today too." "More books to help you with your drawings?" "Check the bag." Ben looked in the bag and examined the books one by one. "These are all baby and parenting books." "Uh-huh." Ben got to the bottom of the bag. "Mal, what is this grainy little bean thingy?"

"We were in the same health class you tell me.' "Holy! Is this a baby?" "Yep." "Ours?" "Uh-huh." en's mouth was wide open. "I'm 3 months along but I waited to tell you. I didn't want to get your hopes u-" Ben pulled Mal into a hug. "I love you." "I love you too. Oh, and Ben?" "Yeah?" Mal kissed Ben's cheek as the clock struck midnight. "Happy anniversary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Letting Go**

 _August 20, 2029_

 _6:30 AM, Dwarfson Residence; The Front Room_

Evie fixed Thane's shirt for what seemed the 100th time. "Evie.." Doug said. "What? I'm making sure his collar isn't crooked." "You've been making sure his collar isn't crooked for the past 10 minutes leave the boy alone." Evie sighed. "You're right." "Don't be sad mommy, I'll be home by 3:30." "I know baby." Phoebe sat in her high chair and frowned. "Where bubba go?" she asked. "He has to go to school Phoebe."

The two year old pouted. "He no leave. I said no." Doug laughed. "He has to go to school." "You an mommy no go school." "We already finished school, your brother is just starting Kindergarten." Phoebe faced away from her parents and crossed her arms.

"Bubba no go." Thane looked at his little sister then his parents and back to his little sister. "I have to go?" He asked. "Unfortunately. C'mon family in the car." Evie said leading her family out the door, she grabbed Phoebe from her high chair and Phoebe grabbed the car keys.

 _45 minutes later_

 _Auradon Primary School, Mrs. Chandler's Class (Room 3-A)_

Thane wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. "Be good. And eat everything in your lunch box and don't give your teachers a hard time and make friends an-" "Mommy, I'll be fine." Evie kissed his cheek. "Ew, I'm too old for that." "Are not. I love you baby." "I love you too mommy."

Evie stood up and went back to the car. Tears stung her eyes as she got behind the wheel. "Oh, he's growing up so fast! Next thing you know he's gonna have to learn how to shave. I miss him already!" "You has me mommy!" Phoebe said from the back. Evie smiled at her daughter. "You're right."

As Evie drove she thought about how odd her day would be with Thane. In the morning Evie would drop Doug off at the Middle School, he was the pre-chemistry teacher, that was around 7:00 then she and the kids would either go back home and watch cartoons or they would go out for breakfast. Now it was just her and Phoebe.

"When wes done what do?" Phoebe asked as the two finished breakfast. "You're having a play date with Mena, Avalon, Chelsea and Hadley." "Really?" "It's Girls Day." Phoebe clapped her hands. "Yay! I get to see my bes friend!" "Who?" "Mena is! She quiet an shy and pretty an she likes clothes like me! Chels likes clothes but she like pink too much an Hadley likes playing wif dollies more an Avalon likes being awone."

Phoebe at two years old was already into fashion. Phoebe though, didn't like all the frills, pinky hues and dresses. She was fond of sparkles and would wear a skirt if she had to but would pitch a full fit if Evie even tried to get her into a dress. She was currently wearing blue denim overalls with navy pockets that Evie hand embroidered with a floral like print and a quarter sleeve off-white and forest green striped shirt that she picked out. Evie could only imagine how much her daughter's style would flourish as she got older.

As soon as Evie pulled up to Jane's house (the sight of the play date) and stopped the car Phoebe all but jumped out. "Phoebe Genesis Dwarfson!" "Mena!" Phoebe ignored her mother and ran to Mena, the small pale girl was dressed in a collared, cap sleeve check plaid dress with white stockings and black flats. She lost her balance as Phoebe crashed into her.

As Evie went to sit with the adults she pictured Phoebe all grown up. Her chestnut hair would be a little longer than shoulder length and she would have sideswept bangs which would complement her heart shaped face. She would wear a flannel shirt half way tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans with holes on the knees, she'd wear lace up heeled ankle boots and be beautiful without a drop of makeup. Evie wondered if her own mother thought she was beautiful without makeup.

With Grimhilde looks were everything. The Evil Queen would surely flip her top if she found out her daughter married and had children with the son of one of the seven dwarfs who was a middle school teacher and she herself was a homemaker (well, not entirely on the weekends when Doug had his days off Evie would help Carlos at his bakery) A long time ago Evie realized that Grimhilde was living her dreams through her daughter. Evie's true happiness wasn't with a prince in a big castle, it was with Doug, her dork in shining tin foil in their quaint brick house in their cul-de-sac.

Evie wasn't one to let go easily. She remembered when she was seven years old and she tried doing her own makeup. Usually Grimhilde would doll up her daughter. "Mommy look, I put on my makeup on my own like a big girl!" She said as she twirled around giggling. Her mother gasped. " _Genevieve!_ What have you done to yourself!?" Evie's full name was used only when she was in trouble.

She hated hearing it. _Genevieve._ She was named after her grandmother, it was traditional in their family that every female be given a name beginning with a G. Her family tree was full of Genevas, Ginas, Glorias, Greers, Georginas, Gabrielles, Gwenyths, Gabriellas, Gails, Ginnys, Garlands, Graces, Gemmas Gwens, Gwendolyns and even a Guilda or was the only Genevieve to adopt the nickname _Evie_ however. Evie wanted to break tradition.

Originally she was was going to name her Genesis but that became her middle name and she instead named her Phoebe, it was a beautiful and timeless name, unlike Genevieve which would make her physically cringe if she heard it, growing up she had a negative connotation of the name.

Mal snapped her fingers in Evie's face. "Earth to Evie." "Sorry M. I'm kinda distraught. I started thinking about how fast my kids are growing up." "That's why we arranged this, to get your mind off of Thane." Audrey said. "This is the longest I've been away from him." Lonnie nodded sympathetically. "Since the day he was born he was my baby boy and I spent all my time with him. Now it feels like the next time I blink he'll be in college or something."

"It sucks but you have to accept the fact that he's getting older, you want him to be your little baby forever but he needs to grow." Jane said. "Ew, I'm turning into my mother. Next thing you know I'll be turning mice into horses!" The women laughed as Jane had a horridies expression on her face.


End file.
